Hoodies and Collars
by Caridwen Angetueur
Summary: When the new RESET happens, Sans and Papyrus find themselves in UnderFell and under the protection of Red and Fell. While they fixed the machine to send the two home, Sans and Papyrus had to live with the two Fell bros. Sans and Red, while sharing many things, HATE each other. But Sans is stuck there until further notice, so one of them would have to learn to suck it up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **New Guys in Town**

 _If Sans had a heart, it would be beating at a thousand miles per hour._

 _Frisk stood in front of him, their eyes open revealing their normally-hidden bright red eyes. It was clear what was happening, Chara had taken over the other again. It had been a problem since the 3_ _rd_ _run, when they had RESET from their Pacifist Run. Chara had taken over at random moments, RESETING the world at random and plunging Sans back into his personal purgatory._

 _Frisk swiped at him, and Sans dodged to the side; jumpstarting time as he attacked, keeping the other from attacking for several turns. Bones and blasts tore the hallway around them apart, Sans taking a hold on the others soul and throwing them into a pillar. Frisk slammed through it, sending stone crashing to the ground._

 _The same breath of air, the same slash of a metal blade, the same feeling of his brother's scarf wrapped almost too-tightly around his neck… had Sans grown bored of this rush of adrenaline?_

 _Another dodge, another throw, another flurry of bones and blasts; there wasn't anything new to this dance of theirs. Had Sans grown bored of this? Had he grown bored of this useless battle for revenge?_

 _He didn't have long to ponder it, a blade slicing through his chest on cue. The pain didn't come, or at least, he didn't feel it. Had he grown bored of the pain too?_

 _The darkness, followed by his brother taking him into his arms into a hug as they plunged downwards into the emptiness of the VOID, all of it was the same. Maybe he had grown bored of it all._

 _Maybe he could try something new in the next RESET._

"SANS! WAKE UP! SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED!" Papyrus' words woke up Sans from his grungy sleep; his brain jolting at the unheard words.

"W-Wait… can you repeat that?" Sans asks, staring up at Papyrus in amazement, and then at his surroundings when he realized he wasn't lying in his bed tangled in his sheets, but instead in front of the entrance to the RUINS. What were they doing here?

"I SAID, SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED! I WOKE UP HERE FROM THE _STRANGEST_ NIGHTMARE OF A HUMAN AND NOT IN MY BED!" Sans jolted, looking up at Papyrus with hope welling up in his chest.

"W-Wait… you remember?"

"REMEMBER WHAT?"

"What happened in your dream?" Sans questions, grabbing his brother's hands.

"WELL, UMM, A HUMAN CAME TO US, AND REFUSED TO SOLVE MY PUZZLES! THEY WERE RATHER UNPLEASANT, AND THEN KILLED ME RIGHT BEFORE THE ENTRANCE TO WATERFALL! WHEN THEY LEFT, YOU CAME UP AND PICKED UP MY SCARF AND FOLLOWED THEM! AT THE VERY END, THEY KILLED YOU IN THE ROYAL JUDGE'S HALL!" Tears welled up in Sans' eyes, and he pulled the other into a tight hug.

"Oh thank god… someone else remembers besides me. For once I'm not alone in this-!" Sans cries, and Papyrus awkwardly patted his back.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT… THAT REALLY HAPPENED?" Sans looked up at Papyrus, a wide smile.

"Yes! Yes, it's around the 527th time it has happened! And this time someone else _remembers!_ "

"527TH?!"

"Yeah, the human has the ability to rewind time and change their actions. I've always been the only one who ever remembered."

"WELL, THIS CERTAINLY EXPLAINS WHY YOU ARE SO LAZY. BUT ENOUGH OF THAT, SANS, WHERE _ARE_ WE?" Sans smiled, standing up and pulling Papyrus up with him.

"Entrance to the RUINS, I don't know why we woke up here but if you're remembering the last timeline than something must've changed. But whatever it is, I don't want it _ruin-_ ing our time together!" Sans jokes, and Papyrus groaned.

"BROTHER, NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"

"It is _always_ the time, Pappy! Stop being so _cold_." Sans smirks, and Papyrus lets out a yell of anger before picking him up and shaking him.

"STOP IT, SANS! I REFUSE TO DEAL WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS WHEN I HAVE JUST WOKEN UP!" Sans laughs loudly and joyfully.

"Wow bro, no need to get so _shaken up_ ; I just want to show I _carry-_ bout you!" Papyrus sighs into Sans' shoulder, shaking his head.

"THERE ARE DAYS WHERE I HATE YOU SO MUCH."

"I love you."

"I LOVE YOU TOO, DEAR BROTHER; BUT WE SHOULD PROBABLY MAKE OUR WAY BACK TO SNOWDIN. I'D LIKE TO SIT DOWN AND EAT SOME BREAKFAST BEFORE LEAVING FOR PATROLS." Sans nods, snuggling into Papyrus' grip as his bro started to walk. He felt his eyes start to droop as they approached the bridge, when suddenly Papyrus stopped walking.

"Bro? You okay?" Sans asks, looking up. Papyrus looked confused and slightly scared, unable to move more than glancing down at him.

"I… I CAN'T MOVE! IT'S LIKE YOU ARE USING YOUR BLUE MAGIC ON ME!" Sans sat up in Papyrus' arms, confusion running through him before recognition jolted through him.

This is exactly what happens when he and Frisk meet up at this spot.

"Pappy… Pappy turn around. Trust me and turn around." Sans whispers, right as footsteps start to walk towards them.

Right as Papyrus went to, however, a voice sounded out behind them.

" **Well you're new. Regardless, don't you know how to greet a new pal?"**

.-.

Welcome to Hoodies and Collars, a Red (Uf Sans) x Sans story! This is only the prologue, but I hope ya'll enjoy it and are willing to continue reading when the actual chapters start to come out! Have a nice day! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **If Assholes Could Fly**

 **"** **Turn around and shake my hand."**

Papyrus turned around quickly, and Sans stared in amazement at his copy standing in front of him. Sans noticed several things at once as he took in the figure in front of him.

The other had a large crack through his left socket, his eye lights crimson red with dark red bags under his eyes. His fangs were unsheathed, one of them replaced with a sharpened gold canine. There was a large collar around his neck, dark red with golden spikes all the way around. His hoodie had yellow fur, and was black with several pockets and slots. His shorts, while black, had golden stripes down the side. He wore black and red converses with yellow socks.

"What the fuck…?" Sans murmured, looking up to see that the other him was inspecting him with just as much attire.

" **Who the hell are you two? You look like carbon-copies of me and Boss."** The other asks, and Sans felt Papyrus stiffen at the swear. Sans hops down from his perch up in Papyrus' arms, landing solidly on the ground only to find he was several inches shorter than the other.

"Ummm…. I'm Sans, and this is my bro Papyrus- who are you?" Sans asks, a bad feeling welling up in his chest.

" **I'm Sans, and my bro is Papyrus, although he demands I call him Boss, the fucking asshole."**

"Your bro demands you call him Boss? You serious?" Sans asks, and Papyrus whaps Sans lightly on the head.

"MANNERS, BROTHER! IT IS RUDE TO JUDGE OTHERS BY THE NAME THEY CHOOSE TO BE CALLED BY!" Sans smiles, shaking his head.

"Sorry bro, I'm _name_ -ly just trying to figure out what's going on."

"SANS! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!"

" **Pffft… nice one."** The other him snorted, his hand still outstretched. Papyrus smiled, reaching out his own hand to take it.

"IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YO- NYEEH! OWWIE!" Papyrus yanked his hand back, and Sans panicked when he saw his HP drop from 680 to 570. He reacted instantly, bones forming and pointing at the other skeleton threateningly.

"What the _hell_ was that for?!" Sans yells, surprised to see the other skeleton laughing uncontrollably with a large joy-buzzer strapped to his hand. It sparked with electricity, clearly more powerful than it was supposed to be.

" **Ahahaha! The old joy-buzzer-in-the-hand trick! It's** ** _always_** **funny!"** The other chuckled, eyes closed and thus unaware of Sans' summoned attack. When his eyes opened however, his joyful expression was wiped off his face and replaced with an angry one.

" **What? Can't take a joke?"**

"Taking out a 5th of my brother's health is not a _joke_! What if you attacked someone with low HP with that?!" Sans replies, and the other rolls his eyes before giving a wide smirk.

" **I'd find a decent snowdrift to hide the dust.** "

Sans' attacks deformed as he backed away from the other, bile rising up in his throat.

"That's… that's _sick!_ What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

The other him gave him a confused look, like he was honestly surprised that Sans had reacted like that.

" **What? Have you been hiding under a rock in the RUINS for 5 centuries? Stuff like that is normal around here, or have you forgotten the whole 'it's kill or be killed' rule?"**

"KILL OR BE KILLED? THAT DOESN'T SOUND PARTICURLALY NICE! ISN'T TALKING A MUCH MORE EFFICIENT AND PLEASANT WAY OF RESOLVING CONFLICT?" Papyrus speaks up, HP slowly climbing back up to its previous 680. The other scoffs, rolling his eyes.

" **You sound like the damn flower. Anyway, clearly you guys got knocked in the skulls; come with me and Boss and I will get you appointments with Alphys. The scaly-bitch will be** ** _ecstatic_** **."** He pushes past Sans, shooting a coy grin.

" **C'mon blue-boy, Boss should be waiting up ahead."**

 _Blue-boy? What am I, a stripper?_ Sans grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking behind the other. Papyrus followed, his HP still recovering. Sans noticed, grasping his brother's hand and sending magic up his arm, healing the damage. Papyrus smiled at him, relieving Sans of his worry; no matter what, his bro was cool enough to take anything that was thrown at him.

" **What the** ** _fuck_** **are you two doing?"** The other Sans interrupted, a panicked look on his face. " **Are you** ** _trying_** **to disclose your weaknesses?"**

"WEAKNESS? WHATEVER ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, RED?"

" ** _That!_** **Whatever it is you're doin', showing affection in public like this is suicide! And why're ya' callin' me** ** _Red?_** "

"WELL, IT WOULD BE CONFUSINING TO CALL YOU BOTH SANS; AND SINCE WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? SANS AND I HOLD HANDS AND HEAL EACH OTHER WHILE IN TOWN ALL THE TIME!" Papyrus protests, and Sans had a bad feeling.

 _A different me, saying that things are "kill or be killed" like Flowey always insists, he said that we "sound like the damn flower", and the only flower_ I _know that can talk is Flowey. So Flowey is now anti-genocide, which means something has changed. Either that, or we are not in 'our' underground anymore, which would mean that rules and exchanges are different here._

" **Whatever Cream-Puff, wherever you're from that ain't how shit works 'round here."**

"CREAM-PUFF?"

" **Hey, you're calling me** ** _Red_** **."**

"Hey Red, what's your **_GaM3 Fil3 n^m3_**?" Sans suddenly asks, the last three words glitching out in a flurry of errors and scratches before changing to random capitols, symbols, and numbers. It happened whenever he talked about the RESETS, Gaster, or similar things with someone who didn't know about them.

" ** _How the fuck do you know about that?!"_** Red yells, getting in Sans' face threateningly. Sans didn't move, staring determinedly up at him.

"You sure you want to attack me? I'm the **_0RIgIN^/_** , fucker." Red stares at him in fury before letting loose a torrent of swears and backing off.

"LANGUAGE, YOU TWO!" Papyrus admonishes, and Sans sighs.

"Sorry bro."

" **It's UnderFell, our** ** _g^M3 FI/3 NaM3_** **is UnderFell."** Red answers, " **We're a direct branch from the** ** _0rIGiN^/S_** **, also got our fair share of branches as well; not sure what they are or how many.** "

Sans sighs, spotting a sentry station in the clearing ahead.

"That explains a lot; looks like we're in deeper shit than I first thought."

" **What the hell is that supposed to mean?"**

Sans didn't get a chance to answer, however; as he was interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps and a sharpened bone piercing through the tree directly on Red's left.

" **SANS, YOU LAZY ASSHOLE! YOU HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES IN 25 DAYS!"**

.-.

**Glitch-Guide**

^ = capitol A

3 = E or e

/ = capitol L


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Red and White does not Always make Pink**

Red tore his gaze away from the other skeleton, glaring at the imposing figure stalking towards them.

" **Sup boss."** Red grumbles, and Sans stared in shock at the newcomer.

The other Papyrus had two scratches through his right eye socket, his cheekbones and teeth chiseled to sharpened points. His hands were covered with sharp-looking gloves, but presumably, like Red's, his phalanges were sharpened into claws as well. His chest piece was black, and instead of Papyrus' jean-shorts he wore black skinny jeans with a silver and black skull belt. The only similarities to be seen was the black wrapping covering his exposed spine, and the red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"WOWIE! I LOOK RATHER COOL!" Papyrus exclaims, shooting forward despite Sans' desperate attempts to hold him back; planting himself right in front of the other and cutting off whatever he was going to say.

" **THE HELL?"** The other Papyrus spits out, face morphing into a more pronounced version of the scowl that it was naturally in.

" **Yeah, uh, Boss? As important as my puzzles may be, we may want to get these two into Alphys first. Found em' at the bridge looking pretty knocked up— m' thinkin' they got hit pretty hard in the skulls and think they're from a different place."** Red shoots a smug smirk at Sans, and Sans grimaces.

"You don't believe us?"

" **Of course not, dumbass. Even if you somehow know about the Gam3 Fi/3s."** Red turns back to his Papyrus.

" **Anyway, these two are Blue-boy and Cream Puff."**

"WOULD YOU _PLEASE—."_

"NOT call me that?!" Sans and Papyrus protested, only to be interrupted by the other Papyrus.

" **FELLOW SKELETONS THAT NEED** ** _MY_** **ASSISTANCE? WORRY NOT! FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU REGAIN YOUR MEMORIES AND RID YOU OF THE… FRANKLY EMBARRASING ATTIRE YOU'RE WEARING.** "

Sans shrugged at the insult to his clothing, but in that instant Papyrus went from pleasant to _livid_.

It was a well-known fact in their universe that you _do not_ insult Papyrus' clothing for any reason, because the other was not only very passionate about his appearance, but cared deeply for the clothing he wore due to Sans being the one who made it. And his wrath was not spared on _anybody_ , not even himself.

"NOW EXCUSE ME! I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU INSULTING MY BATTLE-BODY!" Papyrus stomps, his gloved hands balling into fists at his side. "MY BROTHER MADE IT FOR ME, AND MY BROTHER IS VERY COOL, SO MY BATTLE-BODY IS BY EXTENSION VERY COOL AS WELL!"

The other Papyrus stares at him before a devilish smile spread over his face.

" **OH? WELL THEN I APOLOGIZE! BUT DO YOU KNOW A WAY TO MAKE IT LOOK EVEN** ** _COOLER?_** **"** Sans and Red both felt a chill go down their spines as the other Papyrus pulled off one of his gloves, hooking his claws on the collar of Papyrus' chest piece.

" **Boss? Maybe you shouldn't-"**

" ** _YOU SHOULD TEAR IT UP A BIT!"_** The other Papyrus dragged his claws down the front, tearing the white felt that covered the metal body armor to shreds.

"Oh shit, Papyrus _don't-!"_ Sans suddenly reaches out towards his brother, magic rushing to grab the other's soul and pull him back.

But it was too late.

" _HOW DARE YOU?!"_ Papyrus screeches, his eyes flashing orange and fangs unsheathing as he suddenly took a swipe at the other Papyrus' head. He connected, the force behind the full-bodied swing launching the other through Red's sentry station. Wood splintered, and Sans' magic grabbed his brother to pull him back a millisecond too late.

The battle had started, and Papyrus was ripped out of Sans' arms by his soul.

"Paps! Violence is _never_ the answer! Apologize and SPARE him now!" Sans yells, and Papyrus looks back while also holding the remains of his chest-pieces fabric.

"BUT BROTHER! HE RUINED THE BATTLE-BODY YOU WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE!"

" **Holy** ** _shit_** **Cream-Puff!"** Red exclaims, rushing over to his destroyed station to see his Papyrus laughing wildly in the remains.

" **HOLY SHIT INDEED! IT SEEMS LIKE YOU HAVE MORE SPINE THAN I THOUGHT YOU DID!"** The other Papyrus laughs, pulling himself out of the wreckage, his own magic glowing and forming a sharpened bone-staff in his hand.

" **BUT NEVERTHELESS, YOU HAVE CHALLENGED THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS TO A DUEL, AND I AM NEVER ONE TO TURN DOWN A CHALLENGE!"**

And thus, the battle began.

PAPYRUS

HP:680/680

ATK: 20

DEF:20

PERHAPS RUINING HIS BODY SUIT WASN'T THE BEST IDEA

 **PAPYRUS**

 **HP: 520/750**

 **ATK:40**

 **DEF:40**

 **IS READY TO DEFEAT HIS CHALLENGER**

 **"** **Wait, but his ATK is 20! How'd it take off so much health?!"** Red exclaims, and Sans felt a small swell of pride in his chest.

"Heh, Papy's Karmic Retribution must've finally decided to kick in now that he can remember the RESETS; must be a DETERMINATION thing." Sans comments offhandedly, and Red turns to look at him with confusion and nervousness in his eyes.

" **RESETS?"**

Another loud bang followed by a sickening ' _crack'_ broke their focus, bringing them back to the fight in front of them.

PAPYRUS

HP: 640/680

 **PAPYRUS**

 **HP: 25/750**

 **"** **HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO STRONG?!"** The other Papyrus exclaims, dodging just in the nick of time to avoid another bone attack. Papyrus laughs loudly, pressing SPARE after dodging the other's attack easily.

"MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO RUDE! I WILL SPARE YOU NOW THAT YOU HAVE LEARNT YOUR LESSON!"

The other Papyrus grimaced, throwing another attack only for it to be dodged once again. He, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, was _losing_!

" **GO TO HELL!"**

Papyrus sighed, a patient expression on his face. "LANGUAGE, OTHER ME! WE CAN EASILY END THIS CONFLICT NOW, FOR I AM SORRY FOR ATTACKING YOU EARLIER! VIOLENCE WAS NOT THE WAY TO EXPRESS MY EMOTIONS, NOR IS IT NOW!"

Papyrus stood stock still and let the other's blue attack phase right through him, a heavy sigh escaping him.

"I WILL NOT ATTACK YOU, OTHER ME, FOR VIOLENCE IS WRONG. INFACT…" Papyrus concentrated before sending a green bone through the other Papyrus' chest, the other wincing and falling onto his ass before noticing that no damage had been dealt. Some of the chips on his arms and legs healed over, the STATS showing the exchange.

 **PAPYRUS**

 **HP: 155/750**

"OH, IT SEEMS MY HEALING POWERS ARE NOT AS EFFECTIVE ON YOU? THAT IS A SHAME, I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO HIT YOU WITH SOME MORE BEFORE I CAN SPARE YOU, SINCE APPARENTLY HEALING ISN'T SOMETHING YOU DO IN PUBLIC HERE." Papyrus states, throwing more at the other.

The other Papyrus scoffed, but caught each until his health was full.

" **YOU'RE PATHETIC! HEALING YOUR ENEMY IN THE MIDST OF BATTLE? CLEARLY YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO BE A CHALLENGE TO ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! I SHALL SPARE YOU AS WELL."** The conflict ended, and Sans snorted.

"Uh huh, too weak to be a challenge says the monster about to die a second ago. Sure." Sans scoffs, and Red rolls his eyes.

" **M' bro is a prideful little shit. Better to get dusted than to lose to one of you wimps though."** Red grins, and Sans sighs.

"I think I'm gonna call you both Red and Fell." "At this, Fell looked up with an angry glare.

" **WHAT? WHY? THAT NAME IS RIDICULOUS!"**

"Because you're _both red_ -iculous, and I have a _Fell_ -ing that I'm going to hate both of you." Sans mutters, making Papyrus and Fell squawk.

"THOSE WERE HORRIBLE BROTHER! IT IS IMPOLITE TO MAKE A PUN OUT OF SOMEONE ELSE'S NAME REGARDLESS!" Sans shrugs, a shit eating grin spreading over his face.

"Sorry bro, I can't help it if they get _under my skin_."

" **OH DEAR STARS, THERE'S** ** _TWO_** **OF THEM NOW!"** Fell exclaims, burying his head in his hands.

" **They're not as funny as mine, but regardless, we have to get to Alphys' lab so she can fix these guys."**

 _And hopefully get us back to our universe._ Sans grumbles, snatching at Papyrus' hand and holding it; unwilling to let his brother out of his sight while surrounded by these people.

" **THEN TELEPORT US YOU IMBECILE! WE CAN'T TAKE THESE TWO THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND WHILE THEY LOOK LIKE THIS! AND CERTAINLY NOT WITH US!"** Fell grabs onto Red's shoulder, roughly grabbing Papyrus by his scarf right as Red grumbled out a " **yes boss."** and teleported them.

It felt strange to Sans to be teleported without the familiar draining feeling of his own magic, feeling the whirlwind of the VOID surround him while he fell through it before getting roughly pulled to the side and spat out.

The lab they ended up in was full of weapons and empty ramen boxes, a yellow dinosaur with a spiked tail and crazy glasses waiting anxiously in front of them when his eyes opened.

"Oh man! What's _this_ you've brought to me, Red? They look just like you two, except totally wimpy!" Alphys exclaims, running up to Sans, who was about her height, and grabbing his chin. She twisted his head to the side, observing his teeth.

"No fangs-"

 _Pssh, I got fangs lady. You're just not gonna see them- oh shit she found it._

"-although there are some slots right here, lemme see- oh!" Sans ripped himself out of her grip right as she pressed on his jaw joints, his left joint sliding back into its socket before he could stop it. His fangs were halfway exposed, and Sans quickly pulled the joint back forward.

"Please don't touch those." Sans growls, and Alphys just stared excitedly.

"He has a similar voice to you as well! Less violent clearly, and much much softer than you Red. Now then, the other one…" Alphys turned to Papyrus, who looked rather uncomfortable.

"YOU ARE MUCH MORE… CONFIDENT THAN OUR ALPHYS IT SEEMS." Papyrus uncomfortably states, and Red's brows furrowed.

" **Your Alphys?** " Alphys ignored the comment, instead taking in the other.

"You're the same height, although clearly your voice is much nicer to listen to. You're also much less sharp looking, and much less threatening. Interesting! This may require a more in-depth look at your makeup! Come with me!"

" **Wait, so you're saying they're us but not?"** Red yells as they hurriedly followed the crazed yellow dinosaur. " **And why're you even doing this?"**

"Because clearly you two think that they had their skulls knocked, but clearly that isn't the case! I'm the Royal Scientist, I control the workforce and I happen to know that we don't have the materials to make a blue hoodie or enough white fabric to make that chess piece! So, they can't be from here!"

" ** _THAT'S_** **WHY YOU'RE DOING ALL THIS SHENANIGANS?!"** Fell exclaims as Alphys grabbed Sans and Papyrus, basically locking them down against an X-ray table before either could resist.

"What can I say? I've been watching a lot of Sherlock Holmes! Now don't move!" Alphys hit a switch, the straps imbedded in the table and holding them down tightening to hold them stock still.

"Let us go!" Sans yells, only to grimace as a bright blue light shone in his eyes.

"PLEASE, DR! THIS IS RATHER UNCOMFORTABLE!" Papyrus protested, only to get the same treatment. Suddenly, a sharp axe brandished itself, grabbing Sans' pinky finger.

"W-Wait, what're you do _INNNG!?"_ Sans screamed when the axe swung down, clearly severing his finger from his bony palm. It turned to dust, being swept into a little bowl and being dropped off next to a machine as healing magic suddenly enveloped his hand and regrew the finger before Sans' could fully finish suffering.

Papyrus got the same treatment, tears leaking down his face before he got healed as well. The table swung up, the straps unhooking and dumping them unceremoniously onto the ground. Alphys grabbed the axe, gesturing for Red's and Fell's hands.

"Suck it up and put 'em out." Alphys demands boredly, Red and Fell both rolling their eyes in near-sync before sticking out their hands. It was a swift cut for the two of them, neither screaming or crying like the two other brothers had.

Alphys put the two new bits of dust into two separate bowls, lining them up. Sans glared at her while holding his brother, Red and Fell injecting themselves with healing magic and watching their fingers regrow.

"What the _hell_ was that for?!" Sans snarls, being promptly ignored as Alphys ran the 4 bowls into another machine before letting out a psychotic cackle.

"Just like I theorized! They're exactly the same!"

" **What's exactly the same, you crazy bitch?"** Red growls, Alphys brushing off the insult with an insane grin.

"You 4 of course! Same DNA, same chemical compound, same bones; hell, there is only slight differences between you guys due to your different experiences. You all even have the same core personality traits!"

"WAIT, SO WE'RE IDENTICAL?" Papyrus questions, and Alphys shakes her head.

"No, you fucking idiot; you're all _the same_! You're both exact copies of each other, and judging from the sudden anomaly showing up in the monitor this morning-"

" **There was an anomaly and you didn't bother to call me?!"** Red growls, and Alphys shrugs off.

"Little details, anyway, judging from that; I'd say you didn't lose your memories of your lives here at all, because you never lived here! You're from a completely different universe, aren't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **To Hide a Pair of Wimps, Simply do {A479xc/342p} + 320x = y**

Red felt dumb, extremely, extremely dumb. Not that he'd admit that to blue-boy.

After revealing that the two strange brothers were _actually_ from a different universe entirely, and a _lot_ of teasing from the blue-hooded version of himself, Red and Fell had to find a way to get them back home.

 _"_ _ **Why can't you just do it?"**_ _Red asked Alphys, who only shook her head and turned to her PC._

 _"_ _You handle the multi-verse shit, not me. Plus, they're versions of you and Papyrus, not me; not my fucking circus, not my fucking monkeys."_

 _"_ _ **Fuck you, your monkeys would all be infertile anyway."**_

And thus, that is why all 4 of them were taking refuge in Fell and Red's house with the curtains drawn and every possible entrance and exit blocked. It was probably hellishly suspicious to all the other townsfolk, and no doubt Undyne had already been told by Alphys herself and would be 'knocking' on their door in less than an hour.

" **OKAY, SO, LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT."** Fell starts, hands folded in front of his mouth while he willed up the most amount of patience that he had.

" **SO BROTHER, THERE IS A MACHINE IN OUR BASEMENT LEFT BEHIND BY OUR DECEASED FATHER THAT YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT, AND IT IS FOR TIME TRAVEL AND MULTI-UNIVERSAL TRAVEL?"**

Red nods.

" **YOU HAVE NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS MACHINE, AND NOBODY EXCEPT YOU REMEMBERS OUR FATHER EVEN THOUGH HE IS THE MAN WHO CREATED THE CORE.** "

Red nods.

" **AND OCCAISIONALLY TIME REWINDS ITSELF, WHICH ONLY YOU REMEMBER, AND IT IS BEYOND YOUR CONTROL."**

 **"** **Yep."**

" **AND IN NONE OF THESE SUPPOSED 'TIMELINES' YOU EVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME."**

" **Nope. This is the first time you've ever learned about it."**

Fell sighs, pinching between his brows.

" **AND I AM GUESSING THAT THIS MACHINE THAT COULD** ** _THEORETICALLY_** **SEND THESE TWO WIMPS HOME IS TRASHED AND WILL TAKE MONTHS TO FIX?"**

" **Got it in one, Boss."**

"SANS, DO WE HAVE A MACHINE IN OUR BASEMENT?" Papyrus turns to ask Sans, and he nods.

"Yeah, I've torn the thing to shreds and built it back up enough times, but I can't get the damn thing to work. Only reason I know what it does is because I can read what Dr. W.D. Gaster's wingdings." He answers, and Papyrus lights up in excitement as more pieces started to fit the puzzle.

"AH! SO _THAT'S_ THAT STRANGE LANGUAGE YOU OFTEN SPEAK IN WHENEVER YOU GET STARTLED!"

Red and Fell both snort, Sans flushing a light blue. With that short break out of the way, and the tension surrounding them slightly defused, Red picked back up the conversation.

" **Yeah, the machine is a wreck. But if blue-boy over here knows how to fix it then we can at least start there."**

" _Please_ don't call me that." Sans grumbles, glaring at the other. Red scoffs,

" **I'll call ya what I want; you're calling me Red and you're in** ** _my_** **universe."**

Sans grumbles, stuffing his hands in his hoodie's pockets and standing up.

"Fine, take me to your machine and I'll see what I can do. C'mon Pappy." Sans gestures to Papyrus, only to be held back by Fell.

" **NO, I WANT TO TAKE THIS TIME TO HAVE A… FRIENDLY CONVERSATION WITH MY DOUBLE. YOU AND RED GO AHEAD AND GET DOWN TO THE MACHINE; I DOUBT THIS DIMWIT WOULD UNDERSTAND THE FIRST THING ABOUT MECHANICS ANYWAYS."** Fell states, and Sans felt his long-buried temper starting to rise.

" _No_ , my brother is coming with _me._ " Sans demands, stepping forward threateningly, unwilling to leave his brother with the other. Red sighed, stepping back with a muffled grumble of " **here we go again, blue-boy stakin' claims on his brother like property."**

Sans swung around to face the other, "Papyrus isn't my _property!_ He's my brother, who is in a universe full of psychopaths, and too nice to hurt people in honest self-defense! I trust your brother about as far as I could throw him!"

" **We have the same fucking powers; I know for a fact that you can throw him** ** _very_** **far."**

"Oh fuck off, you get the point!" Sans snaps, eye sparking blue and yellow.

"ACTUALLY, BROTHER; I THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO LEARN MORE ABOUT THE OTHER ME! YOU SHOULD ALSO TAKE THE TIME TO LEARN ABOUT RED! JUDGING FROM HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR YOU TO FIX THE MACHINE, WE MAY BE HERE FOR A VERY LONG WHILE AND IT WON'T BE A COMFORTABLE STAY IF WE HATE EACH OTHER!" Papyrus exclaims, flashing Sans with his largest smile.

"I'LL BE FINE ANYWAY; JUDGING FROM THIS MORNING, I THINK I CAN HANDLE MYSELF AGAINST MR. FELL HERE RATHER EASILY." Sans smirked at the subtle jibe, Fell glaring heatedly at the other.

"Fine, but if he tries anything bro, it's my job as your older brother to-"

" **TO WHAT? WATCH PITIFULLY AS I EMBED HIM INTO THE GROUND?!"** Fell laughs, and Sans felt his smile stretch menacingly.

"-to help you **_hide the dust_**." Fell froze, Red scoffing behind him.

" **And now he just completely trusts his brother's word and leaves him alone. Great decisions from blue-boy over here."** Sans rounds back around to him, more than annoyed at this point.

"What the fuck do you _want?!"_

Red raises a brow, looking Sans up and down coyly.

" **You bound and gagged at my feet, but I have a feeling that wasn't the kind of answer you were looking for. Later Boss, we'll be in the back."** Red grabs Sans by the hood, dragging him through the VOID roughly as they teleported the short distance from the living room to the back of the house.

Red groaned when they got there, grabbing lightly at his chest and he breathed heavily.

" ** _Really_** **not used to doing this more than once with someone else in tow."** he comments, and Sans rolls his eyes.

"Lazy ass." Sans pulls the tarp off the machine, standing stock still.

" **Oh fuck you, you can't do any better I bet. And why're you just standing there? What, Queen Toriel rip out your fuckin' tongue or some shit?"** Red growls, and Sans looks at him with an unamused expression.

"Please, dear stars _please_ tell me you have more than this." Sans pleads, and Red shakes his head.

" **Nah, that's all I got. Why? We missin' a lot?"** Sans felt his eye socket twitch before exploding.

In front of them sat the empty shell of the machine, all the wiring and mechanisms inside frayed, rusted, and destroyed beyond repair. More than half of the control pad was missing, the blue prints burned and marked as if carelessly left around.

"If by 'a lot' you mean everything except the shell, then yes; we're missing _a lot!"_ Sans explodes, Red quickly exploding back.

" **Why're you yelling at** ** _me?!"_**

"Because you must've let it get to this state!"

" **It's** ** _always_** **been in this state; I've been trying to figure out how to get that much done for** ** _years_** **, and with time constantly RESETing I've had to redo a bunch of shit! Anyway, how hard can it be to replace a couple gears and wires?"**

"When's the last time you've poked around in there?!"

" **You haven't even poked around inside it!"**

"I don't have to! Whatever, we need to take a trip to the dump, but the shit we'll need will be too big to teleport. We'll have to teleport down and truck it back manually."

" **What?! That's suicide!"** Red protested, Sans about to retort before a loud yell broke through their incoming argument.

" **RED YOU PATHETIC WHELP! UNDYNE IS HERE TO INSPECT THE NEWCOMERS!"**

SANS! UNDYNE IS SO COOL! SHE DESTROYS EVEN MORE THAN OUR UNDYNE AND HAS ALREADY THREATENED TO SUPLEX ME!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **Perhaps This Will be a Bit Difficult**

Sans instantly teleported, Red right on his tail. This universe's Undyne was in the process of lifting up Papyrus when Sans had appeared, Fell trying to get the fish woman to set the other down before his overprotective brother tore her to shreds, and damnit it hadn't even been a minute and Red had a _fucking migraine_.

" **Would ya'll shu' tha hell up?!"** Red growls, words slurring as he clutched at his skull. Sans paid him no mind, catching his brother when Undyne dropped him in shock.

 _Nobody_ ever spoke up against the vice-captain of the Royal Guard, _especially_ not Red.

"Now listen here ya lil' punk!" Undyne starts, stomping towards Red with a bright red spear in hand. Red held his ground, but inside he cowered with fear and anxiety.

It was kill or be killed, and he only had 1 HP.

" **VICE-CAPTAIN!"** Fell yells, reaching out to grab the woman to stop her from destroying his house. Sans got there first.

Blue magic enveloped the fish, throwing her to the side. Sans planted himself in front of Red, hands shoved into his hoodie pockets in the most unintimidating way possible.

"Um, not the best idea 'dyne." Sans states, magic dissipating from the other like it was never there. Undyne stared up at the other in shock, Red feeling something in his gut twist as Undyne let out a peal of laughter.

"Ah! So you're the punk that Alphys told me about! She said that you'd give me hell for doing anything to your bro, and it seems that has some ring of truth to it at least. She also said you're probably a wuss, and who knows, that might hold some truth as well."

Undyne got to her feet, saluting Fell.

"Apologies for destroying your couch and causing a disruption; but we do have some serious stuff to talk about. Dr. Alphys has explained the whole shebang to me, and we need to find a way to get these two wimps home."

Fell sighs, waving away Undyne's salute. " **MY BROTHER AND HIS DUPLICATE WERE SORTING IT OUT WHEN YOU CAME, I'M SURE THEY HAVE OUR VERDICT, DON'T YOU?"** Fell questions, and Red felt a trail of sweat form underneath his collar. Yeah, they had a verdict, but it wasn't gonna be appreciated.

" **Y-Yeah ab-about that…"** Red starts, only to be interrupted by Sans.

"It's completely trashed; all the inner mechanics and wiring are completely gone. All that's intact is the shell, and who knows how long it'll last. It'll take months to find what we need, if not longer." Sans calmly answers, and Red freezes at the complete lack of tact.

"OH MY! THAT DOESN'T SOUND VERY GOOD AT ALL! DOES THIS MEAN WE'LL HAVE TO STOP BY THE DUMP TO GET SUPPLIES TO FIX IT?" Papyrus asks, unintentionally running the tension in the room higher.

"The… dump?" Undyne blanks, eyeing Papyrus and Sans with a skeptical look.

"You're gonna have to leave that to the Royal Guard to get your materials then, no way you two will be able to survive trucking back and forth to carry things. One of you three will get dusted, no matter how much protection we list around you." Undyne gestures to the two UnderTale bros and Red.

"Sorry to say, but that's not gonna work. I know how to build that machine, and I have a theory on how to power it; you'll need me at the dump to find stuff." Sans retorts, the fish lady's expression growing annoyed.

"Can't you just describe them, and then have us carry it back?" She seethes, and Sans shakes his head, determination holding his form strong.

 _Is he trying to get himself killed?!_ Red growled, truly petrified for the other.

"Nah, you're more likely to drop it and break the stuff we need irreparably; it'll be easier if Red, Fell, Papyrus and I just go up ourselves and carry it back. And plus, I know _exactly_ what we need, what it looks like, and how to carry it to keep it from breaking. I know the people here are supposedly murderous assholes, but I'm sure Papyrus and I will be fine." Sans responds, full of confidence.

Red and Fell couldn't help it, they exploded with laughter.

" **YOU TWO WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE 10 MINUTES OUTSIDE WITHOUT PROTECTION!"** Fell exclaims, boisterous laughter escaping him while Undyne chuckled.

"I don't know, it might be worth it to let them out and watch them scramble as every monster from here to the capital try to dust em!"

" **Dust em? Nah, they'll chain the two up and fuck 'em till next year!"** Red jokes, pulling at Sans' hoodie.

" **I mean; ya'll know how often the dogs tried to jump me; imagine just handing these two over to them on a silver plate!"**

Sans squawked, slapping at the other's hand before covering Papyrus' ears.

"Don't talk like that in front of my bro!" Sans growls, Papyrus making a confused face down at him.

"SANS? WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?" Papyrus questions, and Sans flushes bright blue. Fell, Undyne, and Red just laughed harder.

"Nothing! In fact it's getting quite late out isn't it? Why don't we figure out tonight's sleeping arrangements?" Sans rushes out, glaring at the other 3. Undyne nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, whatever twerp. If you're not gonna accept Royal Guard Assistance, then I'll leave you to it." Undyne finally chuckles, taking a breath before wiping her expression back to its angry grimace, making Sans wonder if the one she had earlier was real. He didn't have time to question it however, before she stomped out of the house herself.

" **WELL, THAT WENT BETTER THAN EXPECTED! BUT SHE IS CORRECT, WE WILL HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO GET YOU SAFELY THROUGH TOWN TO THE DUMP WITHOUT ANY CHALLENGERS."**

"CAN'T WE JUST ASK THEM POLITELY TO MOVE OUT OF OUR WAY IF THEY CHALLENGE US?" Papyrus asks, and Red just shakes his head.

" **Oh yeah, if ya treat em** ** _real nice_** **they'll get outta your way; but I don't think you'll want to fuck every monster that we come across."** Sans whapped Red upside the head, causing the other to yelp and glare up at him.

"Don't talk about that in front of my brother!"

Turns out, dirty talk would not be the last of Sans' problems that night.

.-.

It sucks, I know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Play Bad Cop, they said**

Papyrus had gone to bed early, claiming that "EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS TIRED AFTER SUCH A BEFUDDLING DAY!" This left Sans to fend for himself with the other two skeletons.

Fell wasn't half-bad; he just seemed like a rougher-and-tumble version of his brother. It was surprisingly _Red_ that Sans couldn't stand. He thought that since they were technically the same person, and Papyrus seemed to be getting along decently with Fell, that Red and Sans would grow past their earlier fight as well.

Nope.

It seemed Red took great joy in egging Sans on and annoying him in every possible way; from making crude jokes to insulting and mocking every decision he made.

And. That. Damn. _Nickname!_

"Either of you got a 7 of diamonds?" Sans asks, and Fell shakes his head while Red smirks widely.

 ** _"_** **I'll give you a diamond if you give me your heart, blue boy."**

Oh yeah, and the pickup lines. Those were a thing too.

Sans flushes, "F-Fine! How about…umm… a King?"

Fell had a King, not mentioning the fact that he went twice. Red just smiled wider.

" **Oh man, I'm a King to. But it would really make my kingdom better if I had you as my queen~"**

"Hah!" Sans couldn't resist, "As if I'd let _you_ explore my royal chambers!"

Fell dropped his cards and left the room, Red smiled wide enough to rival the Cheshire Cat, and Sans felt his entire head go cobalt blue.

" **IF YOU TWO ARE JUST GOING TO EXCHANGE HORRIBLE PUNS, THEN THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS GOING TO JOIN CREAM-PUFF IN REST. DON'T MAKE TOO MUCH OF A RACKET!"** Sans scowled at his brother's newly acquired nick name.

" **Man! I didn't know you had it in you to make a dirty joke! I thought you were as innocent as your brother!"** Red laughs, Sans glaring.

"It's not my fault you left that one so obviously open." Sans retorts, putting down his cards and letting out a small yawn.

" **Aww, is blue boy getting sleepy?"** Red mocks, Sans glaring at him.

"Fuck you. I'll have you know, it's real tiring constantly being a person of into- _rest_."

" **Well then, guess I'mma have to play bad cop and ar-** ** _rest_** **ya."** Red stands up, and Sans stiffens; head craning back to look up at the other.

Dear _stars_ he was so much bigger than Sans.

To his surprise, Red bent down and picked him up; holding him bridal style. The little bit of the blue blush that had faded came back at full force, lighting up his face and part of his upper body.

"P-Put me down!" Sans squawks, trying to teleport but only being held in place by Red's own magic.

Oh yeah, they were the same person. It made sense his powers would cancel out Sans', and supposedly vice versa.

" **Now that wasn't nice! All I'm doin' is carrying ya upstairs to save you the hassle!"** Red replies, stalking over to the stairs manually, his magic still enveloping Sans' to keep him from teleporting out of his grasp.

"Why? I'm not worth the effort!" Sans protests, only to feel sweat trickle down his brow as the red magic enveloping his suddenly heated up in rage. His body temperature quickly rose as the magic started to boil, his soul starting to beat heavily as it tried to lower his body temperature.

Red's grip on him tightened drastically, sharpened phalanges digging into him through his jacket and white sweater. Sans yelped, slight cracks of pain starting to arch through him.

" **Don't say that again. Stop acting like a depressing piss-ant. It's pissing me off."** Red suddenly snaps, magic cooling back to normal and grip unclenching. It had still taken a slight effect on Sans however, the blue on his face gone except for a highlight across his cheeks while his soul dispersed its magic to try to cool himself off.

Red teleported the rest of the way to his room, jolting Sans when he realized that halfway through Red's sudden rage his magic had completely surrendered to the other. Red noticed as well.

" **Oh? Submitting to me already? Didn't know seeing me angry got you worked u-"**

"Shut the fuck up!" Sans growls, rolling out of the other's arms. He landed on his stomach on the carpet, quickly scrambling to his feet to make a break for the bedroom door. Red magic enveloped his soul, slamming him down.

The other was only supposed to have a LOVE of 1; but clearly measurements were different in this universe, because judging from the force of the magic behind it, Red was the equivalent of a LV _10._

A quick CHECK gave Sans the rest of the information, Red scowling as he felt the other inspect him.

 **SANS (RED) GAMEFILE: UNDERFELL**

 **LV: 1—LV: 10 [-/ ] EXP: 1532/1700**

 **ATK: 1**

 **DEF: 1**

 **REALLY PISSED THAT YOU'RE CHECKING HI—OI! CUT THAT SHIT OUT, BLUE BOY!**

Sans jolted out of his CHECK at the sudden violent reading, yelping when his soul was grinded harshly into the carpet. The fibers scratched and instigated a burning friction against his soul, causing his breathing to pick up sharply.

"F-Fuck! St-Stop that!" Sans growls, rearing up his magic to cancel out the others. His eye flashed blue and yellow for a split second before red magic swatted his soul like he was a child reaching for a cookie jar, making it dispel instantly.

 _Fuck_. Red's magic was stronger between the two, meaning Sans couldn't fight it off.

" **Blue boy, I can understand wanting to get to know me better; but it's** ** _rude_** **to CHECK another monster without permission!"** Red chastises, pressing down with his palm forcefully; smashing Sans' soul against the carpet and grinding it in.

"H-ah! St-Stop-p that!" Sans cries, and Red growls, sitting down on the ground across from him.

" **No, I don't think I will. I said earlier, I'm playin' bad cop, and you just did something rather rude; you're gonna get** ** _punished_** **."**

With those words being said, Red's phalanges gesture for the blue soul to lift off the ground, bringing up Sans with it. He wasn't high up, so when Red slammed both Sans and his soul back into the carpet, it didn't take away his one HP point. It did however, make the shag carpet come into contact with another part of his soul.

"W-Wait! Y-You can't k-kill me! I-I'm the **_OrIgin^/_**! It'll rip the un-uni-verse- _ahhhh~!"_ Sans lets loose a small moan, blue soul starting to grow slick from the friction. Sans' ribcage was starting to feel raw, Red flipping his soul, and thus Sans, onto his back and forcing it against the carpet.

" **I ain't gon' kill ya; but I don't care if you're the** ** _ORigIa/_** **or not. You were rude, you get punished."** Sans spasmed, breathing heavier and heavier with each forceful slam down.

"Y-You don't own me! L-Let me g-go!" Sans pleads, knees knocking together and phalanges gripping desperately at the carpet that was proving so torturous. His soul was starting to swell up with excess magic, the entire heart leaking blue fluids and staining the carpet cyan.

Red smirked widely, forming a blunted bone-construct and lifting Sans' soul into his hand, pulling Sans' body along with it until he was solidly in the others lap.

" **Trust me blue boy; that ain't gonna be a true fact for very long."**

With those confusing words, Red's bone construct sunk itself into Sans' soul, causing him to wail in soul-orgasm before his eyes rolled into his skull and he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **The Best Dog Repellant**

Sans doesn't try to make a habit of waking up dirty.

All things considered, Sans didn't _like_ being dirty when he slept—sleeping with ketchup stains and…ahem… the residue of past deeds to liven up the day at his hot dog stands with the Guard Dogs wasn't very comfortable. It was cold, sticky, and left him smelling funny when he woke up; but usually he was in his own bed when that happened.

However, waking up soaked in his own magic-release on a shag-carpet was not pleasant.

"What the fuck…?" Sans groans, picking himself up off the ground. He gave a small jolt when his soul jumped at the movement, revealing something buried just underneath the surface.

There was a small bone construct impaled through his soul, the normally-white heart now bright cyan as it swelled to about _triple_ its normal size to fit the construct comfortably. Sans grunted, air coming short as he slowly eased himself up into a sitting position, his soul lazily floating out to his open palm so he could inspect it.

It was difficult to figure out what it was due to the haze of purple magic surrounding it. It seemed to be shaped specifically, just big enough that every shift of his soul reminded him of its presence but just small enough it wasn't particularly uncomfortable. It gave off an odd scent—like mustard and some sort of heady spice. Why had Red left it inside him?

And then he realized it was shaped like an 'R'.

Sans blipped downstairs, fury lighting his eye up cyan. Red and Fell were sitting at the table eating breakfast hashing out something. Red noticed him, and gave a dull smirk.

" **Oh, blue-boy is awake. Did'ja sleep well?"**

"Take. It. Out." Sans growls, stalking over and grabbing the other and pulling his head down so they were eye-to-eye. Red just chuckled, keeping calm in the most infuriating way.

" **Take what out, blue-boy?"** Red coos, and Sans gasped when he felt the bones suddenly pulse in his soul, pressure growing while an order jolted through his head.

 ** _Let go of my sweater._**

Sans pulls his hands away like he was burned, the pressure stopping but the bones still pulsing and rubbing against the inside of his soul distractingly. Sans' chest started to glow, sweat trickling down his brow. Fell laughed at his state.

" **WELL NOW! SEEMS LIKE YOU AREN'T AS TOUGH AS YOU LOOK! I REMEMBER RED TOOK HIS MARKING QUITE WELL!"** Red grumbles, rolling his eyes.

" **I'm just glad you took it out— this plan wouldn't have worked otherwise."**

Sans didn't pay any attention to the two's ramblings, his attention riveted to the magic bones implanted into his soul.

He remembered Gaster telling him about this; it was a practice that had been banned in their Underground a _long_ time ago. If a monster wanted to stake claims on another monster as property, then they'd leave a piece of their own magic inside their soul. The process was usually extremely pleasurable, but once implanted inside the owner of the implanted bit of magic was aware of the host's thoughts, feelings, and could manipulate the magic inside of the soul independently.

It was a sort of 'mark-and-discipline' method used with living pieces of property. Red had claimed him as his _property_.

"Y-You fucker! Take it out! Take the damn mark out!" Sans growls, only to be cut off by Red's piercing glare.

" **Shut it. It's better me than the dogs, and you two will be safer this way. It's an unsaid rule that another person's property isn't to be harmed, no matter how much you hate their owner. If anyone is gonna try to hurt you, they'll come to me first about it; I can keep you safe that way."**

 _Wait… you two_?!

"You better not have done anything to Papyrus!" Sans threatens, and Red smirks evilly.

" ** _I_** **didn't do jack to Cream Puff, my bro however…"** Red chuckles, " **man, those two were** ** _loud_** **—couldn't hear 'em over you I bet. Didn't know you were such a screamer, blue-boy!"** Sans flushed, but his thoughts were more riveted to Papyrus.

How could he let this happen? He was supposed to _protect_ Papyrus and instead he was busy getting grinded against Red's carpet and _enjoying it!_ Never mind it would be Papyrus' first time having his soul treated like that!

 _Although, it was your first time to…_

Sans was preparing to teleport upstairs when Papyrus stumbled into the kitchen, a hand over his chest in clear confusion. Sans stiffened, Red and Fell just smiling brightly while Fell walked over to the other.

" **AH, CREAM-PUFF! YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO WAKE UP—I UNDERSTAND IMPLANTATION IS VERY TIRING AND ALL, BUT IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THE FIRST TIME IT HAS HAPPENED!"** Fell chastise, and Papyrus flushes.

"WELL, UH, ACTUALLY FELL—I'M NOT EXACTLY COMFORTABLE WITH THIS THING INSIDE ME. CAN YOU PLEASE REMOVE IT?" Papyrus asks, and Sans jolts when Fell shakes his head coyly.

" **OF COURSE NOT! TO BE MARKED BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS A MARK OF HONOR! WHY WOULD YOU WANT IT REMOVED?"**

Sans was done; if his brother was uncomfortable, then Sans didn't care what Red did to him—that bone construct was coming out whether those two liked it or not.

"Paps, we're getting out of here." Sans announces, grabbing the other by the forearm and walking to the door.

" **Oh? And where ya gonna go? The machine is** ** _broken_** **blue-boy; ya ain't getting anywhere."** Red scoffs, and Sans just smiles.

He teleports.

You see, he _meant_ to end up at the Ruins entrance; but instead he fell just a _bit_ short and instead landed in front of Doggo's station.

"Shit, I didn't get us out the whole wa-"

"Oi! I can hear ya! How'd you get there without moving?!" Doggo suddenly screeches, and Sans winces when he sees that the other was high as a kite off of dog treats. Doggo got questionably aggressive in their universe, there was no telling how violent he'd get in _this_ one.

Sans went to teleport again—his soul throbbed and his magic cut off sharply. Shit.

"AH! M-MY MAGIC JUST CUT OFF, BROTHER!" Papyrus yelps, and Sans felt refreshed tension rush through him.

"I can't see you, but I can hear you! You'll be dust!" Doggo throws a knife, and Sans desperately pulls Papyrus to the side to avoid the weapon. Despite the fact that Doggo couldn't see, the magic had been directed at Sans.

He was pulled into the battle.

SANS

LV: 1

HP: 1

ATK: 1

DEF: 1

THE WEAKEST ENEMY

 **DOGGO**

 **LV: 7**

 **HP: 120**

 **ATK: 22**

 **DEF: 13**

 **THOSE KNIVES ARE SHARP, HIS BRAIN IS NOT**

Sans dodges instantly, hitting SPARE. Doggo swipes at him, and Sans dodges hastily.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus calls in fear, but Sans was too busy dodging a flurry of knife throws. A blue attack is sent his way, and he freezes and lets it sail through him. In desperation he gathers a ball of snow in his hands and lobs it, nailing Doggo in the eyes.

"Ah! Dirty cheater!" Doggo flails, and Sans hits SPARE while he caught his breath.

" **Doggo, you high piece of shit!"** a familiar voice cuts through, and Sans curses when he turned to see Red and Fell stomping over with annoyed glares.

" **What the** ** _fuck_** **are you doing attacking** ** _my_** **property?!"** Red yells, and Doggo finally manages to wipe the remaining snow off his snout, glaring idly in Red's general direction. Red got the hint, tapping his foot and his fingers to show his position to the other.

"You're property?! When did your bro release your mark?" Doggo growls, and Red glares back.

" **Ain't any of your business; but if you'da bothered to CHECK him like you're** ** _supposed_** **to—you'da noticed I've claimed him."** Red growls, magic grabbing Sans and pulling him back. His magic pulled Sans' soul out, and carelessly Red tossed it over to Doggo.

Sans clawed at Red's arms when Doggo started to mess with his soul, shaking like a leaf while Fell dealt with Papyrus. Sans would've been more concerned if he wasn't currently having his soul felt up like a cheap whore.

Red seemed to sense his uncomfort, yanking Sans' soul back with a growl, " **I think that's enough. Spread the news; these two belong to** ** _us._** **"**

Sans' soul sinks back into his chest, and he succumbs to exhaustion once again as Red teleports all 4 of them back to the house.

Damn it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Learn to Get Along**

 **"** **You DUMB MOTHERFUCKER!"** Red screams once they had gotten far enough away, hounding on Sans with a vicious snarl.

" **What in the** ** _hell_** **made you think that was a good idea?! What was your plan?! Where were you going?! You could've been fucking** ** _killed—_** **dusted and used to wipe off some random moldsmal's ass for all we could've known!"**

"There's no moldsmals in Snowdin dumbass! And _anything_ was fucking better than staying with you two! Especially with how uncomfortable Paps is with this! And who cares if I died? _You're_ the one who cut off my magic with zero regard to the fact I may need it, and even if I _did_ die it'll all fucking RESET anyway!" Sans yells back, eye lighting up blue to match.

If Red had been mad before, now he could be described as _furious_. **"What if it fucking** ** _doesn't?!_** **You're not the only 'Sans' here—what if it** ** _didn't_** **fucking RESET?! And even if we** ** _knew_** **it would, that still doesn't give you the fucking right to dash off and put yourself and the rest of us in danger! You're acting like us marking you to keep you safe is a relatively new concept! I** ** _get_** **that you two are from a different universe, but marking is a common-fucking-practice!"** Red roars, magic flashing red.

"ACTUALLY, UM…" Papyrus starts, only to be cut off.

" **KEEP QUIET, CREAM-PUFF; MY BROTHER HAS TO DISCIPLINE YOURS TO MAKE OUR GRAND CHARADE CONVINCING."** Fell interrupts, watching the two smaller skeletons with interest.

" _Common-practice?!_ I don't know about here, but where Paps and I are from we don't treat people like _property!_ There is no marking anymore where we were at; it was _outlawed_ millennia's ago as a _hate crime_! Sorry my first reaction to being treated like your fucking _slave_ was to run and try to get it out!" Sans retorts, " _Specifically_ because you would be able to control us and cut off our fucking magic! But of _course,_ you wouldn't do that—oh wait! _You just fucking did that!"_

" **WAIT, MARKING ISN'T COMMON PRACTICE IN YOUR UNIVERSE…?"** Fell asks, an unknown expression marring his normal-scowl. Red looked shocked as well, red magic sputtering out as did his anger. Sans was ready to maul the other, sudden lack of anger be damned.

"YES, THAT'S WHAT I WAS _TRYING_ TO SAY BEFORE FELL SO RUDELY CUT ME OFF!" Papyrus huffs before crossing his arms, "THE MOST RIGOUROUS THING MY BROTHER HAS EVER DONE INVOLVES FIGHTING THAT HUMAN CHILD AROUND… HOW MANY TIMES, SANS?"

"If you only count just the RESETS and not all the times they had to LOAD after I killed them? 526."

Papyrus looked sick; "526 TIMES. AND UNDYNE'S TRAINING, WHILE VERY RIGOUROUS AND PHYSICALLY DEMANDING, HAS NEVER HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH SOUL-INTERACTION RELATING TO THE KIND REQUIRED TO, AHEM, _MARK_ US. SO YES, IT _IS_ A RELATIVELY NEW CONCEPT, AS YOU SO WONDERFULLY PUT IT RED, AND YES IT WAS RATHER UNCOMFORTABLE."

Sans looked triumphant, "Fucking _thank you!_ Which is why you should take this shit out now!"

Papyrus glared; "LANGUAGE BROTHER, AND I CAN FULLY UNDERSTAND WHY WE MUST KEEP THESE IN! YES, IT IS NOT PLEASANT; BUT IT IS FOR OUR SAFETY! FELL AND I HAVE _TALKED_ —SOMETHING YOU AND RED CLEARLY NEED TO DO!"

Sans was shocked, Red was still seething, and Fell jumped at the opportunity to join into the conversation.

" **WELL SAID, CREAM-PUFF! AND AS FOR THIS WHOLE… RESET BUISNESS, IT DOES NOT EXCUSE YOUR LACK OF PLANNING AND UTTER LACK OF CARE. NORMALLY, I WOULD APPLAUD BRAVERY! BUT THERE IS A SUPREME DIFFERENCE IN BRAVERY,"** Fell looked purposely at Sans, not hiding that this was meant for him, " **AND STUPIDITY!"**

Sans was not pleased. Neither was Red, but for completely different reasons.

" **I** ** _would've_** **if blue-boy here would've just fucking let me! Hell, I was gonna last night but he passed out on me!"** Red snaps, " **And as much as I'd love to be locked in a room with him, I highly doubt blue-boy here is even gonna listen!"**

Sans scoffs, "I'm perfectly capable of being reasonable, it's just that there are some people who make it a bit _hard!"_

The two continue to fight and bicker with each other, the two Papyruses rolling their eye lights at the two. This couldn't continue any longer, if not for the Sanses sake, then for the migraine they were giving both Papyrus and Fell.

It was easy to subtly guide the two to Red's room while they were so busy fighting each other; slight pushes were all it took to get one or the other to move in the desired direction before they were standing right in front of the bedroom door.

Fell handled the rest.

" **-and furthermore! Wait, Boss?"** Red peered up at Fell before letting out a surprised yell of anger as he was shoved into the room. Sans let out a similar cry of distress as he was forced inside behind him.

"NYEHEHEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE TERRIBLE FELL ARE VICTORIOUS! YOU SHALL REMAIN IN THERE UNTIL YOU AND RED LEARN TO GET ALONG!" Papyrus announces, scarf fluttering in the nonexistent wind.

" **CORRECT! AND IF ONE OF US CATCH YOU, THEN YOU WILL BE FORCED TO ENDURE THE MOST CRUEL OF PUNISHMENTS FROM MY OWN HANDS—PERSONAL TIME WITH UNDYNE!"**

Sans watched as Red visibly wilted.

" **Please Boss! I'd rather** ** _bite the dust_** **then deal with her! You know I can't stand her, she's too** ** _fishy_** **!"** Red hoped the puns would make his brother angry enough to let them out, if only for the sole reason to rip Red limb from limb; but he was disappointed.

" **I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR BAIT, BROTHER! THIS DOOR WILL NOT OPEN UNTIL YOU AND YOUR PET GET ALONG! UNTIL THEN, YOU WILL REMAIN IN THERE!"**

"Pappy! You don't _actually_ want to leave me in here, do you?! You wouldn't do that to your big brother, would you?" Sans goads, hoping to play on Papyrus' child-like antics.

"WELL…" Papyrus seemed troubled, and Sans smirked in victory as he flipped off Red, who growled in response, already resigned to his fate.

"Yeah bro, why don't we forget this and you just let us out? We'll get along _eventually_ —just not yet! Trapping us in here won't speed things up, it'll just make things worse!"

Papyrus seemed to regain his voice, sounding confident once again.

"NO BROTHER! I WILL STICK TRUE TO FELL'S AND I'S DECISION! YOU AND RED MUST GET ALONG AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO THAT YOU MAY WORK TOGETHER TO FIX THE MACHINE! IT IS MUCH BETTER TO GET YOU BOTH COLLABORATING NOW SO THAT YOU WORK EFFIECIETLY THEN LETTING YOU HASH IT OUT ON YOUR OWN TIME AND TAKING MONTHS, IF NOT _YEARS_ TO EVER GET ALONG!"

"Shit." Sans curses, ignoring the victorious smile coming from Red.

" **Hah! Blue-Boy can't even win over his brother's favor, eh? What a close familial bond! Boss would** ** _always_** **listen to me if I had an objection, right Boss?"**

" **YOU'RE BEING DELUSIONAL AGAIN, BROTHER."** Fell replies coolly through the door, and Red sighs.

" **I know."**

"WE WILL CHECK ON YOU TWO TOMORROW! REMEMBER, NO VIOLENCE!"

Yeah, like that was a rule that was going to last long.

.-.

Hey, I'm m0ving full-time over to my ArchiveofourOwn account, CaridwenAngetueur1. Hope to see you there!


End file.
